


Rain

by puszysty



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Community: twelvecolonies, Gen, Post Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-05
Updated: 2011-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puszysty/pseuds/puszysty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saul Tigh hates the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

It was raining out. Most people on New Earth loved the rain, since it was the closest thing to a sure sign they were ever going to get that the crops would be coming that summer. Not Saul. Saul hated when it rained. Life giving sustenance or not, the rain never failed to remind him of New Caprica. Whenever the clouds rolled over the plain and blocked the sun, the grayness of the sky seemed just the same as New Caprica's eternally grey sky.

It had rained once when Saul was in detention. It was six days after he'd been arrested, and just before they'd taken out his eye. It still felt like yesterday.

No one seemed to remember New Caprica. How quickly they had all forgotten. But Saul remembered. Saul remembered every time it rained. He'd be cursing the rain until the day he died.


End file.
